


Syrup

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Teasing, hop is horny too but more lowkey about it, they eat waffles and then fuck jhgfdtfghj, victor is a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop takes the initiate to get back on top of Victor, straddling him. "You're certainly into this," Hop commented with amusement. He pinned Victor's upper arms down with his hands and leaned down and kissed Victor's neck, licking a stripe up the side.Victor's cheeks grew red as he was pinned to the bed, gazing at Hop on top of him. He raised a brow, head tilting just a little. "Did you expect me not to?" His voice was low, a bit on the raspy side. "You're so handsome, you've been grinding on my dick, and you've been moaning into my mouth...it's hard not to be."
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> FROM A WONDERFUL ROLEPLAY I HAD WITH MY FRIEND MILES!!! he writes victor so well and we've been coming up with so many trainshipping scenarios to roleplay and if we dont get around to em dammit ill probably do it myself lmao  
> super grateful for all the trainshipping fans out there i love you and will not stop making content until the fandom is dead

It was late in the afternoon when Victor led Hop back to his apartment, mostly to hang out.

His apartment was practically spotless - various plants sitting on various surfaces. Each healthy and cared for lovingly. There were plenty of decorations on his walls as well, mainly Pokemon related. His living room contained a couch with a coffee table in front of it and a television sitting across the room. His kitchen was rather small, but more than enough for one person. There was a hallway that leads to a bathroom and his bedroom which were on opposite sides.

They had been boyfriends for a little bit of time, which Victor was _thrilled_ about. Each kiss that they shared melted his heart, though it left a hunger that curled deep within his stomach. He ignored it more often than not, unsure of how to act upon it quite yet.

But perhaps... this evening he could?

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to make myself a little snack, do you want anything?" he asked, glancing over towards Hop as he took off his shoes. He made his way to the kitchen, opening his freezer. He pulled out a few frozen waffles - that would do just fine. He grabbed a plate to plop them down on, humming softly to himself.

His apartment was usually populated with his Boltund, though even he was gone for the night. Back in his Pokéball for good reason. It was only Hop and him in the quiet apartment.

Hop had grown to feel just as comfortable in Victor's apartment as he did his own home. It was certainly in part by the company he was in when he was there, but the way everything felt so very Victor made him feel at ease.

He glanced around, certainly a bit surprised at the lack of any Pokémon, but smiles to himself. It was nice to have time completely reserved for each other now.

"Whatever you're having I'll have. You don't need to worry about anything in particular, you know I'm not picky," Hop replied. That's true, the man really could stomach anything, probably due to how shoddy his older brothers cooking is.

He leaned against the table, watching Victor from behind affectionately. His heart thumped in his chest. He really wanted to kiss him, but, he should be patient, right?

Victor chuckled softly and nodded, grabbing another plate and tossing some frozen waffles on it. He grabbed one of the plates and set it in the microwave, turning it on and then turning to Hop. "We're both getting some waffles then. A perfect snack."

How cute.

He gave a smile, his half-lidded eyes gazing at Hop as he walked towards him. He moved a hand to his chin, tilting it upward a little. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. Victor couldn't help himself - especially with how cute Hop was.

He honestly couldn't have enough.

Hop blushed, not quite expecting it so suddenly. But he's definitely happy about it. He pressed back without hesitation, moving his lips against Victor's. He broke the kiss after, since they were just in the kitchen after all, and gives a sweet laugh.

Victor hummed as Hop broke the kiss, about to go in for more until the microwave beeps. He pulled away, retreating back towards it.

He put the second plate in after pulling the first out and started the microwave. Victor returned to Hop after, attempting to press another longer kiss to his lips.

Hop laughed a little bit. Victor seemed really affectionate that day. Not that he minded, or ever _would_ mind, as they're entirely alone.

"You're so funny, Vic," Hop said before Victor kissed him again. Hop hummed, leaning into it and placing one hand on Victor's shoulder. It's so nice like this. It feels domestic, in a way.

Victor hummed in response, as if he doesn't quite get _why_. "Funny? I don't recall telling a joke," He murmured teasingly. As they kissed, his hands drifted down to hold onto Hop's hips.

His hands slowly snuck their way under Hop's shirt and up his stomach. They're a bit callused and a little cold, but not quite freezing. He moved to nibble the bottom of Hop's lip, a little smirk on the corners of his own. His hands slowly snuck up to his chest, flicking his nipples gently. Victor moved to press kisses to his jaw...

Then the microwave went off.

Victor pulled away, glancing towards it. He walked away, opening it and grabbing the plate. He shuffled around the kitchen to grab some forks and syrup, turning back towards Hop with an innocent smile. As if he hadn't done _anything._ "Do you want syrup with yours?" He asked, walking back to the table with the two plates. He sat them down next to each other, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Ah..." Hop quietly moaned at the touching of his chest. Wow, this is really escalating quickly, it's—

_Dammit._

Hop puffed out his cheeks and pouts, covering his chest as though he'd been violated. "Yes. You tease." Hop sat next to Victor but found it hard to slow the pounding of his heart. He felt selfish for the thought, but he _really_ didn't want things to stop there.

"I'm getting you back after this," Hop muttered, cutting the waffles into little triangles. He kept himself from squirming in his seat, knowing it'd just make the craving worse.

Victor tilted his head a little, his "innocent" smile only widening. "Tease? Sod off, mate. I haven't done anything." He took the bottle of syrup and popped it open, drizzling some onto his waffles. Afterward, he slid it over to Hop. He began to cut his waffles up into various sizing pieces, then began to eat.

He cast a glance towards Hop, his face questioning. His eyes are a dead giveaway to what he truly felt, dark and knowing. "I didn't do anything," He responded quietly, licking his lips. He couldn't help but give a little wink, just to push his buttons. "I just made waffles for us and you're pouting for no reason..."

Hop blushed in frustration. "No reason...tsk." He knew Victor could be quite a flirt, but this was just infuriating. The wink makes his heart skip a beat. He's just too easy to embarrass.

"Thank you," Hop said with a sigh. He put syrup on his waffles too, taking a bite and looking to the side at Victor. How could he focus on eating when he was making him so giddy?

It should be no surprise to Victor the fact that Hop eats idiotically fast, even when trying not to.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Victor insisted, rolling his eyes. However, he couldn't quite seem to hide the amused smile on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing and was enjoying every second of it.

He ate in silence, occasionally his eyes flicking over to Hop. If he caught him looking, he gave a simple smirk and looked back to his waffles. They were finished in no time and he grabbed his plate before looking at Hop's. When he was finished as well, he grabbed his and stood up. He walked over to the sink, dropping them in. He'd do them later.

Victor turned back around and leaned against the counter. "Are you okay?"

Hop stood up with a clatter of his chair and a look of determination. He'd been thinking how he should pounce on Victor himself as a touch of a revenge, and he thinks he knows. It's cheesy, but that's just how Hop always is with romance of any sort, isn't it?

He walked over to Victor. "No, I'm kind of annoyed," he said. It's partly true, but mostly a lie.

"You've had some syrup on your lips this whole time and never wiped it off," Hop fibbed. He reached over and caressed Victor's cheek, pulling him closer. Hop leaned in and licked the side of Victor's mouth, then giving him a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into Victor's eyes and licked his lips. _Two can play at this game._

Victor raised a brow as the chair clattered, his half-lidded eyes gazing at Hop curiously. That look of determination told him enough - how his fate would be sealed.

He was about to ask why Hop was annoyed, playing along, until he told him. Victor chuckled softly, allowing himself to be pulled closer. He gave a little snort as the side of his mouth was licked, but was quickly hushed by the passionate kiss. He returned it, attempting to give another nibble to the bottom of his lip before he pulled away. His cheeks are red, but there's a smirk on his face. His hands move to hold Hop's hips casually, humming softly. "Well, did you get the syrup off?" He asked, his eyes locked on Hop's lips as he licked his own. He rubbed his hips, giving a small squeeze. "Is that what annoyed you?"

Hop's act is immediately broken because dammit Victor is being so hot right now. "You're so mean," Hop whined. He's getting way too excited by this and it's frustrating not to be able to act on it immediately.

"We should go to your room," Hop said, voice low. He wanted to kiss more, a lot more. It always made him so happy and warm, but the warmth had built over time to a boiling heat that made it harder and harder to resist the urge to tear off Victor's clothes the second he got his hands on him.

Victor shook his head in amusement. "I don't have a mean bone in my body." He cooed, taking the time to size Hop up. He bit his own lip, a smirk on his lips. He adores messing around with Hop - especially since he knows it's getting to him.

If Victor wasn't interested already, he certainly was now. The fire in his gut only grew warmer, yearning for him to take action. So he straightened himself up, grabbed Hop's hand and lead him towards his room. He was _very_ glad that he kept all of his Pokemon in their Pokéballs.

When they made it to his room, he closed the door behind him and made his way to his bed. He took a seat at the edge of it, opening his arms with a grin. "Come 'ere, Hop." He purred, batting his eyelashes as if he was trying to entice him.

Hop let out a shaky breath before stepping forward and putting a knee up on the bed and leaning over Victor. He looked at his lover affectionately, even if he wanted to rush right in.

Victor watched as Hop leaned over him, his eyes dark with excitement. The affectionate look makes his heart flip and he couldn't help but give a fond expression in return.

"I love you," Hop said gently. He put his other knee up on the other side of Victor, straddling him, before tentatively sitting in his lap. He's aware of his size, he's a grown man after all, but hoped that for the sake of seduction he wasn't crushing Victor too much. He wrapped his arms around Victor, one hand rising to run his fingers through his hair and hold the brunette still by the back of his neck.

"I love you too." His voice is quiet and would've been hard to hear had Hop not been on top of him. He lets him sit in his lap, the heat in his stomach going south swiftly. Having a lapful of his boyfriend certainly seemed to turn him on, as if he wasn't already yearning to please him.

Hop kissed Victor and it was desperate and yearning. He already wanted this too much. He pressed his tongue past Victor's lips and teeth and caressed Victor's. Their tongues swirled together and Hop couldn't help but grind against Victor the smallest bit.

Victor returned the kiss, his hands moving right back to his hips. As their tongues swirled together, his hands snuck back up his shirt slowly. He went back to his nipples, rubbing them for a few seconds. Then he gives both of them a light pinch. As Hop grinds against him, he couldn't help but give a little shudder underneath him. He wants to pin Hop to the bed and kiss him until they're both breathless - then to make him moan.

But he let Hop do whatever he wished, far too interested in seeing what he had planned.

Having his chest played with made Hop's stomach flip, and his teeth clack against Victor's when he jerked forward from the electricity that shoots through him from it.

"Hnn! Haah...ah," Hop whined, trying to quiet himself by kissing Victor more, but he ended up moaning into his mouth instead. He's incredibly embarrassed having such a sensitive chest, that's a _girl_ thing, but it was far too late to hide that fact about himself now. He rotated his hips, pressing against Victor's groin.

Victor hummed in amusement as their teeth clacked and Hop jerked forward. He listened as he whined, such a sweet sound. If his mouth hadn't been occupied, he definitely would've had his mouth on his chest.

Breaking their sloppy kiss for a moment, Hop pulled away enough to request "We should get on the bed more." Easier for one of them to climb on top that way.

As Hop pressed against Victor's groin, it's clear that he's already erect. Victor moaned into his mouth, opening his eyes as he pulled away. He licked his lips, giving a soft nod. His hands lower, tapping Hop's hips. He got up a bit and scooted himself back until he was in the middle of the bed. He gazed at Hop and grinned, his hands moving to the hem of his own shirt. He pulled it up and off, tossing it aside. He winked at him after, waiting to see what he'd do.

Hop doesn't hesitate to follow suit, removing his sweater. Things are getting spicy _fast_ but he didn't resist the pull at all. _Is this happening? This is happening._ The feeling of Victor's bulge pressing against his ass was enough to set that in stone.

Hop took the initiative to get back on top of Victor, straddling him. "You're certainly into this," Hop commented with amusement. He pinned Victor's upper arms down with his hands and leaned down and kissed Victor's neck, licking a stripe up the side.

Victor's cheeks grew red as he was pinned to the bed, gazing at Hop on top of him. He raised a brow, head tilting just a little. "Did you expect me not to?" His voice was low, a bit on the raspy side. "You're so handsome, you've been grinding on my dick, and you've been moaning into my mouth...it's hard not to be."

Grinding down on Victor's erection as he does, Hop takes a mouthful of Victor's neck and gently bites down, sucking on it. He doesn't really think if he's doing it somewhere too obvious, all he thinks is that he wants to be doing this. It's selfish, but he wants Victor as his and _only_ his.

Victor tipped his head to the side as Hop kissed and licked his neck, giving a shudder. Hop grinding down on his erection only made him throb and yearn for more, his hips trying to grind up in sync with his.

But as Hop gently bit and sucked on his neck, Victor moaned. His back arched a bit, his eyes squeezing closed. His hands curled into fists momentarily, his red cheeks only growing even _redder_. He squirmed a bit under Hop, eyes opening again. They gaze at him, dark with lust and yearning for more.

Hop felt like he was brimming with static, hearing Victor cry out like he did. He's hard now too, how could he not be? Victor is pushing all his buttons and he wanted to pin him down like a Boltund would a Dubwool. Victor could most certainly feel Hop's hot breath on his neck before he switched sides and bit him again, sucking in the flesh and swirling his tongue around it. He shook a little, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He licked the spot again after releasing it, leaving a line of saliva on Victor's neck.

Victor tried his best not to squirm from Hop's breath against his neck, making him a tad ticklish. As he switched sides, Victor tilted his head in the other direction to give Hop room. He arched his back again, giving off another loud moan. His arms flex against Hop's hands, but make absolutely no attempt to break free.

"You're so sexy, dammit," Hop whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He sat up just a little to look Victor in the eyes and basks in the lustful expression he's given. "Do you...um."

He swallowed nervously. "What should we do now? Do you, um. Have lube?" Hopefully, that gets across what he's thinking of them doing.

"Hop..." Victor whimpered quietly, his face red. Another shiver runs down his spine, his cock feeling tight in his pants. He's aching to be touched in some way, the contact Hop's been giving is driving him crazy. As Hop sat up, Victor stuck his tongue out at him briefly. Victor's eyes trailed away from Hop and to the nightstand that sat next to his bed. "In the drawer."

He looked back over to Hop after. Two hickeys had already formed on his neck, setting claim to whom he belonged to. "Whatever you want, love." He purred, licking his lips. "You're in full control here. I'm all yours..."

Hop's breathing was shaky while he leaned to the side and slid on his chest to reach the drawer, fumbling around inside until he found it. The fact that Victor _had_ some, however grateful he was that he did, is something he'd question him for later. But for the time being, Hop knew what he wanted. He'd known what he wanted to a _while_ , much further back than today.

Victor wouldn't be the reason Hop had bought his first (and only) dildo if Hop wasn't certain just how badly he wanted Victor inside him. He really wants to touch or suck Victor's cock too, but his mind was set on one track and one track only that second, and that track was the one that'd get him a dick in his ass.

Victor laid still as Hop fumbled in the drawer, appearing more collected and calm outwardly. He held his tongue for once.

As Hop found the lube, Victor shifted a little bit and watched. He's a bit relieved that he didn't ask why he had lube - he didn't want to explain how he had fucked himself while moaning Hop's name in the very bed that they were in.

That was for another time.

Hop was on his knees, lifted up above Victor, and looked at Victor as he pulls down his pants, exposing his hard-on strained against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. "I've wanted you like this for too long," Hop admit quietly.

He's incredibly red in the face as he leaned over Victor and pulled down the back of his underwear with one hand. Bringing it back, he applied some lube to his fingers before reaching behind himself to swipe it onto his asshole, pressing the tip of his finger inside.

With his free hand, he pinned one of Victor's wrists down, but that's the best he could do in their current situation. He peered at Victor with one eye, the other clenched close in concentration as he pressed his finger into himself before pulling it out to the first knuckle before diving it back in again. "Just give me a minute to get ready," Hop requested in a raspy voice. Surely Victor could understand what he meant by that.

A small smirk formed on Victor's face as Hop's erection was exposed against his boxer briefs. There's so much he _could_ say, but he was certainly surprised by Hop's confession. "Have you? Naughty..." Victor said, watching as Hop applied lube to his fingers. With one of his hands-free, he let out a chuckle. "You take your sweet time getting ready...I'll prepare myself too, then." He gave a wink. His cock _throbbed_ at the sight of Hop fingering himself - though he wished he could've done it instead.

Instead, with one hand, Victor moved to his own pants. Getting both his pants and boxers down is hard, especially with only one hand, but eventually gets the job done. His cock sprang free, at around average-sized but certainly erect. He grabbed the lube, doing his best to apply some onto his cock. He cursed quietly at how _cold_ it is, but he wastes little time. His hand wrapped around himself, spreading the lube so that his cock becomes slick. He gazed back up at Hop with a grin, now stroking himself at a slow pace to give him a view.

Oh _God_ did that turn Hop on. He bit his lip, hurrying to push a second finger in and scissoring himself with a hiss. He twitched, the sting of stretching himself overpowered by his arousal.

"Ah, Victor, you're—you're making me—you're turning me on so much," Hop choked out. He fingered himself haphazardly before deciding that enough was enough. Even if it hurt some taking Victor's dick, he wanted it so much.

Hop lifted up one leg to pull his pants and underwear all the way down it, tugging them down to his knee on the other. His erection swayed with his movements and he couldn't hold down Victor's wrists any longer. Hop had no experience _riding_ someone, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Victor smirked up at Hop as he choked out his words, but said nothing. As he pulled his pants and underwear down, he pulled his hand away from himself. He gazed at Hop's erection hungrily. Oh, what'd he give to be on his knees sucking him off next time around.

Hop looked at Victor nervously, biting his lip. "I'm—I'm gonna..." He blushed, not able to think of something sexy to say like Victor kept doing over and over. "Tell me if I'm really shit at this," he said, laughing a little. He was super horny and super nervous.

As Hop tried to tell him that he's going to put it in, Victor's hand went back to his cock. This time, to hold it steady. He gave Hop a fond look, his features softening momentarily. "You're okay, love." He could never tell him something like that.

Leaning forward on his knees, Hop angled himself downward, ass towards Victor's erect cock. It's achingly slow, how he pressed onto him, asshole wrapping tightly around Victor's dick. His legs were shaking furiously and his eyes were clenched shut and he whimpered. It's so damn good.

Victor whimpered softly as Hop slowly pressed onto him. _Arceus_ he was _so tight_. Once he seated himself on his cock, Victor wiped his slick hand onto the bedsheets. His body yearned to thrust up into Hop, but he refrained. Instead, his hands went back to his hips. Victor rubbed soothing circles into them, biting his lip. "You're-you're doing great."

Good Arceus. The view is killing him. But he wanted Hop to take his time so he didn't hurt himself, no matter how much it tortured him. "Take your time... don't hurt yourself..."

He took a few deep breaths, not moving his hands to other places. Victor's face was flushed red as he laid on the bed, his cock throbbing inside of Hop. He made absolutely no move aside from his hands rubbing circles on his hips gently. No, he wanted Hop to do it at his pace.

The feeling of an actual real hot twitching cock inside him has Hop's breathing shaky already. Victor was being _so_ patient and loving, and it had his heart hammering like it was their first kiss again. He stuck the tip of his tongue out, biting down on it to try and quiet himself as he took his full length.

With an uneasy exhale, putting his knees down a little to support himself along with the balls of his feet, he lifted himself up, most of Victor's dick exiting him before he repeated his prior action of slipping back onto it and feeling the pulsing heat against his insides. He rocked himself back and forth, gently stroking Victor's member with his hole.

Victor watched as Hop tried to quiet himself, wanting to chuckle but nothing escaped. His breathing is also a bit shaky, his hands matching. He let Hop shift about, head tilting back as he lifted himself up. Victor cursed quietly as he rocked himself back and forth, his hands curling into fists. He wasn't generally loud - always quiet - but _Arceus._ Hop was really testing him.

Bracing himself, he leaned forward more, taking fistfuls of the sheets in his hands, and sped up a little. The mattress bouncing with him, he bent and straightened his knees, again and again, thrusting back and forth towards Victor's crotch. "Nnh! Ah, Victor..." Hop whined. And with this newfound angle, Victor's cock pressed hard against Hop's prostate on its way in. "Fuck!" Hop squeaked out, gasping. He tried again to get it just right and he _did_ and with his arms occupied and clothes off he couldn't hold back the moan that escapes him.

It feels so fucking good, each time the tip of Victor's erection hits his G-spot. Better than anything else he's ever felt. "Ah! Haah, V-Victor, ah," Hop wailed, eyes shut and jaw slack.

"Arceus... Hop..." Victor knew that Hop was only riling him up more with how wonderful he sounded above him. He closed his eyes, hands grabbing his sheets. Victor grit his teeth, tempted to thrust up into him. But instead, he opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat, another shiver running down his spine. "Y-You're...gorgeous...y'know...?"

"Ahn, don't say s-something so—so embarrassing," Hop whimpered, but it makes him really really happy. "I-I love you so much," he choked out, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

Victor let out a shaky laugh, as much as he'd like to be quiet just for Hop. But even through the lustful state he was in, he could feel himself melt. "I love-love you so much too..." He breathed, appearing a bit flustered. He looked away, but there's a wide smile on his face.

Hop fucked himself on Victor's cock faster, tightening up and crying out each time his prostate was hit. Hop gasped for breath and it felt like everything was spinning with the force he started thrusting his ass down. "Fuck! Fuck! It feels so good!" Hop cried out, cock throbbing in desperation. He reached between his legs and frantically started jerking himself off while still riding Victor in a frenzy.

He moaned before biting his lip, completely overcome with pleasure. He failed to hold in his sharp repetitive whines that escaped him with each wave of ecstasy that enveloped his mind. The sensation was driving him mad. It was embarrassing, but still continuing to bounce on Victor's hard cock, he opened his eyes and looked at him lustfully with a lopsided smile. "D-Does it feel good, Victor? Is this alright?" he asked, voice trembling.

As Hop relentlessly rode his cock, Victor's moans only grow louder. "Fuck... Hop! Aah...!" His grip in the bedsheets tighten, until he swore he might eventually hear a rip. His head tipped back into the pillows, his eyes misty. He closed them soon after to keep his own tears from spilling out.

Hop's cries only made Victor's cock throb more inside of him, and he couldn't seem to take it. As Hop thrust his ass down, he snapped his hips up in a sharp thrust. He started a pattern of thrusting up into Hop as he thrust down, doing his best to keep that angle. Victor's breath came quick and labored, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He doesn't bother to contain his moans and lets Hop know just how much he's enjoying it. How could he not?

It's the best damn thing he's ever felt. Victor's eyes opened, small tears slipping past and rolling down his cheeks. His heart caught in his chest as he saw Hop jerking himself off. The heat in his stomach curled tightly and he swore he could cum right then and there. "Are you having a-a laugh?" Victor gasped out, his voice cracking. "You're bloody amazing...!" He sat up a bit, moving a hand up in an attempt to replace Hop's on his cock. "I'm not going to...last long much longer like this." Half lidded eyes made contact with Hop's. "Bloody hell...it's h-hard to last long when you're so damn hot..."

"Ooh! D-D-Don't hold back, mate!" Hop wailed, practically grinning despite the fireworks that were shooting off in his body. He moved his hand away to support himself more, gratefully accepting Victor's hand on his dick. He was reaching his limit.

He continued his desperate bouncing on Victor's cock, feeling the way it twitched and tensed in preparation for ejaculation, and it was driving him _mad._ Victor's thrusts having accompanied his own had abused his prostate impeccably and Hop could see stars in his vision. He dropped his head down, panting and sweating from the exertion, but doesn't stop. Prostate throbbing, he clenched up tightly on Victor as his orgasm tore through him with unrelenting power. Hop moaned with each spark that hits him, cock spilling over with cum. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh Arceus, fuck! Fuck!"

Victor shivered as Hop wailed-Arceus, it's really pushing him on. All that time waiting was _worth_ it to hear how loud he was, it was absolutely great. He continued to thrust, the heat in his core curling tightly. It certainly wouldn't be long until he came and he was desperate for that blissful edge. He gasped loudly as Hop clenched tightly on him and came. That and his blissful cries were enough for him to cum. He came inside of him in bursts of semen, hips stuttering and cock throbbing.

Hop's semen spurt out, falling onto Victor's hand and stomach. He's _trying_ to stay up to it's _so much_ that he falls forward onto his elbows and arches his back to keep Victor's cock inside of him. He shook hard, breathing harshly as his orgasm left him astonished and paralyzed.

"Hop! Oohh...Hop...! Yes!" Victor cried out, his thrusts and strokes slowing. He could also see stars, completely blissed out underneath him. He stopped completely, his body enveloped in ecstasy. Victor's eyes widened as Hop falls forward, thinking he's about to get collapsed on. He's a tad bit thankful that he didn't, especially with how he was still inside of him.

As his orgasm milked him, Victor slowly pulled out of Hop and panted heavily. He moved his hand away from his spent cock, taking a moment to inspect the cum that splattered on his hand and stomach. What a mess. He moved his hand up to his lips, taking the time to lick it clean. It's as salty as expected, but Victor makes no complaints.

Exhaustion now settling in as the bliss faded away ever so slowly, Victor weakly grabbed his discarded shirt. With shaky hands, he cleaned up his stomach with it before throwing it off the bed entirely. He laid limp after, trying to catch his breath.

_Holy Hell._

Hop puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment upon seeing Victor lick off his cum, despite the fact it makes his heart squeeze. He sat up when Victor goes to wipe off his stomach. Despite how much he adored Victor cumming inside him, it's certainly a strange feeling with Victor's semen dripping out of him and seeping down his thighs. Lifting one knee, he fell to Victor's side with a heave, quickly rubbing the dried tears away from his eyes. Laying on his side he wrapped his arms around Victor's, taking his hand affectionately. He laughed weakly, knowing he was going to be awfully sore in a bit. Riding dick was a work-out...

Victor grunted as Hop fell to his side, moving his head to kiss his hair. He felt completely weak and exhausted, but he definitely did not want to sleep. He let him take his hand, his cheeks growing red as he kissed the back of it. The weak laugh makes his heart feel soft and fuzzy - but it's an absolutely wonderful feeling.

He kissed the back of Victor's hand, sighing as he caught his breath and tried to calm the speedy beating of his heart. He looked at Victor with utter adoration. His head was swirling, he felt he could pass out immediately, but he really doesn't want to. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, that was certainly exciting!"

"I'm glad it was..." Victor murmured, giving a chuckle. "You took me by surprise. I never thought you'd ride me like that, especially as good as that..." He gave Hop's hand a squeeze. He appeared tired, but his eyes were full of love as he gazed at him. Victor felt disgusting from sweat, but he didn't want to move. Not yet. "You wanna shower together later on? Get all cleaned up?" Victor asked quietly, "I think if I get up right now my legs will collapse. It was...amazing. I love you."

Hop's blush returned to his face at the praise. "Well, I...I've wanted to do it for quite some time. So I figured if you were being so flirty with me it'd be okay to go for it," he mumbled against Victor's hand.

"But I'm glad you enjoyed it too." He ducked down, using Victor's hand along with his own to hide his expression and goofy smile. "Yeah, we really ought to. I mean, you...came inside, after all," Hop said, quieter than before. It really didn't even cross his mind to ask about a condom, but he trusted Victor wasn't hiding any diseases and it wasn't like pregnancy was a worry. He didn't know if he could turn back from wanting it raw now that this had happened. Hop clutched Victor's arm to his chest. "I love you too. You make me so happy."

Victor smiled softly, his expression warm. "Well, I'm glad we finally did it. I'm sorry for making you wait so long," It's a genuine apology, but not full of regret. He let Hop hide his face with his hand, laughing warmly. His heart fluttered and he couldn't help but lean over to press a kiss to his hair. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked in an unbelievably soft voice, mostly to himself. "You're so wonderful..."

His sappy comments grow silent for a few seconds, his cheeks bright red. Victor realized that, yeah, he _did_ come inside of Hop. "I'm sorry," He murmured, his hand moving to cup his cheek. "I should've asked first - do you want me to use a condom next time?" His brows furrowed, a hint of worry in his eyes. His thumb gently rubbed against his soft cheek, a frown on his face.

His eyes lit up just a touch as Hop clutched his arm to his chest, though the frown lingered. Victor felt guilty for not asking, especially now. "You make me the happiest man on earth." He whispered as if it was a secret. A secret that only the two could know.

Hop gets a bit overwhelmed with his happiness. “Aah...ahahah. No, you...”

“But, don’t wear one. It...felt good,” Hop insisted, as embarrassing it was to admit. He grinned. “Already bringing up ‘next time’, huh? I see you.” He sat up partway to kiss Victor on the lips. “I kinda took over this time, so you tell me what you want next time things are getting spicy.”

Victor caught himself smiling more as Hop laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. Did he just give him a verbal uno reverse card? Probably. He blinked, a tad bit surprised. "I see you like some cream in your pie. I can do that," A pause, then rosy cheeks. He let out a huff, rolling his eyes. "Only if you want to. That could've been a one-time thing if you really wanted it." He returned the kiss happily, moving a hand to run through Hop's hair if he could. "If you insist. You're free to take over at any time though. It was fun..."

Hop pout in embarrassment, because _good Lord Victor, did you really have to put it like that?_ He still smiled though, because dammit he loved Victor way too much. "Okay, just don't get _too_ used to it."


End file.
